Just Might Make Me Believe
by Mystik225
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic based on a tune by Sugarland. DL all the way.


I was listening to my Sugarland CD and this song came on and in popped the idea for a songfic. First time doing a songfic so I hope it came out ok. I don't own the characters or the song "Just Might Make Me Believe". They are the property of CBS and Sugarland, respectively.

* * *

_I've got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide __  
Bills on the table gettin' higher and higher  
They just keep on comin', there ain't no end in sight  
I'm just holding on tight... _

Lindsay sighed as she looked at the balance in the check book register. No matter how many times she played with the numbers there was just barely enough to cover all the essential bills and leave them money to get by until the next paycheck came in. Ordering take out was not going to be in the budget any time soon. She sent up a silent prayer that any surprise expenses would wait another three weeks, she'd be back to work then and maybe they could finally get their finances back on track.

_  
I've got someone who loves me more than words can say  
And I'm thankful for that each and every day  
And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face  
Still it's hard to find faith.._

Through the monitor came the quiet whisper of fabric sliding against fabric and a soft whimper followed by gentle coos. Lindsay looked at the clock, two hours almost to the minute. If there was one thing she could depend on, it was her son's sleep habits. She could always plan on two hours of peace when he went down for his nap. No more, no less. She wondered if he had an internal alarm clock that went off after two hours, regardless of how long he'd slept the previous night. With a smile she stood and went down the hall to the nursery.

_  
Chorus:  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave _

_You just might make me believe _

She quietly peeked around the nursery door and the baby's bright eyes lit up when he spotted her. She stepped over to the crib and lifted the small boy in her arms, delighting in his toothless, watery grin as small hands waved about her face. This perfect little person was worth everything they'd gone through. Mandatory bed rest at seven months had drained both their savings and her leave accruals, after the delivery she'd had to go on FMLA, which unfortunately did not come with a paycheck but guaranteed her job would be waiting when she was ready to return to work.__

It's just day to day tryin' to make ends meet  
What I'd give for an address on Easy Street  
I need a deep margarita to help me unwind  
Leave my troubles behind... 

Stepping over to the changing table she sighed as she mentally reviewed all her possessions, wondering if there was something, anything, she could sell to bring in a little extra cash. She'd cut every extra expense she could, had even stopped buying goodies at the market. Now her list consisted solely of meal ingredients, and milk. With a wry grin she thought about the last time she'd had anything alcoholic to drink. Almost a year ago, shortly before she'd learned they were expecting a bundle of joy.__

Chorus:  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave 

_You just might make me believe _

_  
_Lindsay gave herself a mental shake, but couldn't shake the longing for her husband's arms to tighten around her as he promised they'd get through it. She knew that whenever hard times came she always landed on her feet in the end, but in the midst of the turmoil it felt like the ground was coming up fast and she wasn't going to catch herself in time to avoid a painful landing, losing everyone she loved in the process. Lifting the baby she headed back towards the living room, decisively ignoring the pile of papers on the kitchen table.

_  
I used to believe in us  
When times got tough  
Lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough _

Hearing a key in the lock she smiled at the baby. "Daddy's home, sweetheart. I'm sure he missed you today and can't wait to see you." With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she turned to the door as Danny pushed it closed behind him with his foot, his arms full of bags and packages. Noticing the distant look in his wife's eyes he dropped everything on the table, shed his coat and came to sit next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he chucked the baby's chin with his free hand. With a sigh she leaned into him, being near him was what she needed to chase away the doubts in her mind of how they were going to get through the next few weeks.__

Chorus:  
But if you can look in my eyes  
And tell me we'll be alright  
If you promise never to leave you just might make me  
Oh, you just might make me,  
You just might make me believe 

"Have a rough day with Bug today?" he asked softly.

"No, he was fine. His usual happy go lucky self. Was just trying to work on the bills when he woke up a little bit ago." His arm tightened around her.

"How bad is it?"

She shrugged softly. "As long as we don't order out and are careful with spending we should be ok. I'm hoping that once I get back to work it will get better." She glanced over at the table. "What's with all the stuff?"

"C'mere and see for yourself." He stood and took the baby so she could stand, and led the way to the table. Lindsay opened the packages and was surprised to find diapers, wipes, coupons for formula, and ingredients to make dinners for herself and Danny. Enough to cover at least a week and a half to two weeks, even longer if she stretched it. She looked up at him with shock showing in her eyes.

"Everyone at the lab chipped in, they figured that with you being out of work for so long and the three of us living on just my paycheck it was getting tight, so they wanted to help out. I had no idea they were going to do this for us, but I am damn grateful for it. We gotta get them a thank you card or something."

Tearing up, Lindsay moved into the arm he held out for a hug, his other cradling their son. Wrapping one arm around his waist and resting the other on the baby's downy head she looked up at Danny as he looked down at her. "We'll get through this, Montana. I promise. We're in it for the long haul."

And she believed.


End file.
